Dili, the Hidden Princess of Erebor
by Penny Scotts
Summary: Thorin's clever but extremely reckless daughter Dili, with Ori and Bofur, sets out to follow her father as he ventured towards the Iron Hills and aid the dwarves from troubling Orc attacks. Along the way she encountered Vandiel, a wandering male elf, and despite Dili's great doubts and objections, he joined their journey.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, except for Dili, Frenli, Vandiel and Gwain. Everything else is and will always belong to the great Professor Tolkien. And I also do not own the image cover. It belongs to .com

Synopsis:

**_Dili, a clever but reckless female dwarf sets out to secretly follow her father's-King Thorin- journey to Iron Hills and aid the Durin's Folk as they fight off troubling Orc attacks that have slain lives. Along with Ori and Bofur, Dili lead their trio and followed King Thorin and her brother Frenli to the Iron Hills. As they journeyed, they found themselves in the land of Silvan Elves and encountered Vandiel- a wandering male elf. And despite Dili's great doubts and objections- and to the encouragement of Ori and Bofur- she allowed him to join them. _**

**_But a terrible turn of events made Dili question everything her knew and believed. Will she fall and retreat to the Lonely Mountain, scarred for life? Or will she choose to take a stand, take revenge and fight for her people's lives? _**

_Read on as the Princess of Erebor gets to have her own adventure._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The forest was eerily quiet; peaceful and yet still. The tall trees stand mightily as their leaves dance along with the tune of the wind. There were birds but they don't make a sound. They were flying above the bright blue sky, trying to hide in the trees, the same with the squirrels and other animals, as if they were in a hurry. As if they were hiding from something.

But a little rabbit was left busy chewing something under one of the trees, oblivious to its surrounding. It was brown and had a large belly, unusual for such an animal.

"Perfect," muttered a young dwarf as she carefully hid behind a fat tree, her bow was perfectly positioned against her chest, as she waits patiently for the perfect timing to shoot.

The rabbit, still seemingly oblivious to the fact that it's being hunted, didn't know would perish and die in one shot of an arrow. And when the young dwarf fired, she hit it right at its large belly.

The young dwarf walked over to the poor rabbit and took it into her arms, pulling out the arrow as blood gushed out from its body. She then covered it in a thick cloth. She had perfect timing and killed it with one shot, but she didn't smile. She didn't congratulate herself. Instead she closed her eyes and prayed for its soul and sent a silent apology to Rendergast the Brown Wizard for the barbaric thing she had committed.

* * *

Back at the castle, the young dwarf took the time to look at it and revel at how the once ruined Erebor was reclaimed by her father, with the help of Gandalf the Blue Wizard, the thirteen loyal dwarfs and—she could still not believe this when her father told her—a hobbit; was now standing again, alive and mighty, home again to the many dwarves who had fled and lived everywhere since the great dragon Smaug attacked and claimed all the gold.

Still, her father told her that there was nothing to celebrate about it. To be proud, there was—proud for her father's courage; proud for Balin, Dwalin, and the rest of the dwarves that had been loyal to his father and their family since the beginning; proud for the wise Gandalf the Blue Wizard; and of course, proud for Master Baggins, the Hobbit. But the lives of Fili and Kili sacrificed in order to save her father was the one thing she was most proud of. She would forever be grateful to them.

As the young dwarf was nearing at the gates she saw Ori run towards her hurriedly, almost stumbling on his way.

"Where have you been?" he asked as he stopped and catch his breath.

"Out into the woods," she replied as she gave the dwarf a worried frown. "Ori, what have you been up to running about the castle? What has happened?"

The dwarf, who is usually calm and docile, looked at her and shook her body rather harshly. "You," he said with a hint of annoyance, an emotion he doesn't usually show. "_You_ are what happened. And if you don't go to your father right at this moment he is going to turn the castle upside down and send out a search party to find you."

"Oh dear," she muttered and then ran hurriedly. "Where is he?" she shouted.

"In the Throne Room," Ori shouted back as he watched the young princess run to find her father and hoped that the king would calm down once he realizes that his daughter was safe.

* * *

"Search everywhere!" His father's angry voice echoed throughout the hallowed room and the young dwarf stopped abruptly on her feet, swallowing nervously.

The guard said something inaudible to her father. lt made him angrier. "You are not looking enough!" he shouted and it made the guard, and her, jump back in panic.

"Father I'm he—"

"Dwalin!" his father bellowed, not hearing her. Just then, Dwalin appeared. "Where is she?"

Before Dwalin could speak, she cleared her throat rather loudly and all of them finally turned. Upon seeing her, the guards' terrified looks turned to relief and then annoyance. Dwalin looked at her as if he was trying not to smile. She fought to urge to wink at him.

And then her gaze went to her father. She is suddenly filled with the urge to flee as his mad and heavily disappointed look bored into her.

"Where have you been?!" King Thorin yelled that made everyone present in the room jump back.

"I—I was hunting," she answered.

"For how many times, I have ordered you _not _to leave the castle grounds without _my _permission, and yet you still continue to disobey me." His voice was low but deadly. "Now tell me, why should I not punish you?"

The young dwarf winced at the word punish. Her father never punished her before. But this time, she might have pushed him too far.

She opened her thick black coat and took something out of the inside pocket, then showed it to her father. She heard someone muffle a chuckle and she turned to find out that it was Ori. The eleven dwarves were now present. She looked at them for help but they just cocked their head to the side as if to tell her she brought this to herself.

Helpless, she turned back to her still very angry father and said, "I hunted a rabbit, father." Thorin remained silent and continued looking down at her as if he was waiting for a further explanation. "Well," she said, her voice strained with nervousness as she glanced back towards the dwarves who were, in her disbelief, all biting their lips to keep from laughing.

"Well?" Thorin asked.

"Well…" she looked at her father and after a moment, lost her resolve. "I cannot just sit and wander inside here forever, father. And I heard Bombur wanted to eat a rabbit tonight so I thought I could get him one."

Bofur let out snicker which caught Thorin's attention. "Sorry," he said when Balin smacked his back.

Thorin looked back and stared at his youngest child holding an unusually large rabbit. She had been defiling his orders to not wander outside the castle without company since she learned how to use her bow and arrow. At her young age, she's a master in fighting, hunting and, much to his dismay, recklessness. But her love for Durin's folk is unmistakeable and for this he cannot remain angry.

He let out a decisive breath. "Alright. Give that to Bombur and let him cook it." She smiled, gave him a hug and ran excitedly towards Bombur who was grinning.

"How do you want me to cook this, m'lassie?" he asked.

"Stew," she answered and then they started on their way to the kitchen, talking about seasonings and other ingredients to add to the rabbit stew. The other dwarves followed them but Balin remained.

"Dili," Thorin called.

She turned around. "Yes, father?"

"The next time you want to hunt, go with Frenli."

She groaned but nodded, albeit half-heartedly. "Yes father."

The king could only let out a chuckle as she watched his young daughter grumble inaudibly about her brother.

When they were gone, Thorin also dismissed the guards and sat on the throne chair. "What am I going to do with her?" the King asked Balin but more like to himself.

Balin chuckled. "Nothing, laddie."

The king turned to him with a worried expression. "What if she goes out alone not knowing there re Orcs wandering around? I cannot lose her, Balin."

The old dwarf just patted the king's shoulder and said, "You will not lose her, I promise you that. Not when we are alive, not when the whole Durin's folk is."

Thorin sighed helplessly. "If only her mother is alive—"

"It would be easier, yes. But be strong. Raising a child is never an easy task. Harder, even, than winning battle."

Both dwarves could only laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Several years later**

"What is that?"

Dili craned her neck to her bedroom door as a handsome almost adult dwarf walked in and looked at her disgustedly.

"Oh, just you," she turned back to her work. "You don't know how it _feels_ like to look _and_ be mistaken as a man in those smelly thick black coats. Not to mention heavy and atrociously ugly," Dili said as she put on her new green thick coat over her white long dress that she commissioned and paid for handsomely from a dwarf who was reluctant at first. Her long black hair that dropped to her waist was braided on each side, revealing her unusually small ears and dark but sharp eyes.

"You always smell ugly. Besides, where did you get such wardrobe?" Her brother asked as he looked at her from head to toe. "It looks rather ghastly on you."

"Frenli, how can green and white look ghastly?" She turned to him and crossed her arms. "You know, for such a young handsome dwarf, you have very poor eyesight."

"True, but I am just being honest. One doesn't need to have good eyesight to see how a sore in the eye you look."

Dili rolled her eyes in exasperation. Frenli only chuckled, his braided white beard moved with him. It was true though, he's the handsomest dwarf in Erebor. But despite his good looks, people respect and fear him almost as much as how they respect and fear their father. Only she can get to see his humorous side, and more often at her expense.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and walked to the door. "Just because this is your birthday doesn't mean you get away with the insults."

"Oh really?" Frenli asked as he followed her. Dili's response was a slow, meaningful grin.

* * *

The celebration was outrageous. There she was, sitting beside her father, looking miserable at best. The little thing she had planned for his brother was hijacked. By Frenli himself. Apparently, he had managed to bribe Ori to spill him the details with a new set of drawing kit.

And as if he knew he was thinking about her, Ori glanced on her way and she stared at him hard. He just winked and raised a cup of ale.

"Dwarves," she muttered disgustedly.

"What is it, Dili?" Thorin said.

Dili just sighed and kept drumming her fingers on the table as she watched the loud and obnoxious feast in front of her. "Nothing father. Just talking to me self."

Thorin chuckled and drank from his cup. "Anyhow, where did you get that dress?"

At her father's words, she sat up straight and hid her embarrassment. "Don't worry. I'll never wear this again."

"Oh no," Thorin said. Dili turned to her in surprise. "It looks good on you, lass," he added.

She smiled. "Thank you father."

"It makes her look shorter, is what it is," said Frenli.

"Shut up!" Dili exclaimed. "Just because you didn't get to taste my wrath doesn't mean this is the end of it."

"Oi, ye two!" Frenli and Dili both turned to Dwalin as he ate a big bite off a chicken leg. "Ye never really grow up, do ye?"

"Nor they ever would," said Gloin as he poured another ale onto his cup.

"Well, we're dwarves. We never grow up," Dili said.

"No, that's just you dear sister," Frenli retorted.

All the thirteen dwarves, and the other guests, along with the King Thorin, laughed in delight at Frenli's words.

Against her wishes, Dili's face went beet red and she crossed her arms and sat still with a smug look on her face. After their mirth had died down, which didn't last long because they were soon got busy when more food and drink came, Dili turned to her father and said, "I'll retire for the evening. Just tell Ori to get me if you want to talk."

"You're so easy to tease, Dili," teased Frenli.

"Shut up!"

Thorin chuckled. "You go now, lassie. I'll go teach this bastard a lesson."

Frenli looked horrified as Dili gave her a triumphant smile.

* * *

For the last hour, Dili spent her time re-sharpening and cleaning her bow and arrow, her most prized possession, inside her room. She wasn't really tired at all. In fact she wanted to go back out and eat and be merry, spend her time with the thirteen dwarves. But whereas her body was ready to drink all night, her mind wasn't. For there wasn't a single eligible dwarf in attendance and her effort for the night had gone to waste. How was she going to marry one day if she can't even find a nice enough dwarf of her age?

A knock on the door came which was followed by Ori. "Dili, your father wants to see you."

"Why? Has the feast stopped?"

Ori hesitated before saying, "Sort of. Come on."

Dili stood up and put down her work. Whatever her father is going to tell her could only be a serious matter. Because if not he would have waited until tomorrow.

"I think you should bring your weapon," Ori said.

She frowned and asked why but Ori just said it would be more convenient and then left. Despite not knowing the real situation, Dili followed Ori's advice. But as he lead the way to her father, she couldn't help but ask. "Ori, just tell what is the matter. Why do I need a weapon just to talk to my father? Is the castle under attack? What?"

But the dwarf didn't stop nor turned around when he said, "Just know that it would be wiser."

As Ori opened the door to the Throne room, Dili was confused at the scenario that greeted her. Food were supposed to fill the table, but now there were weapons. A lot of them. And what was once a loud throne room was now turned into dwarves getting ready for battle.

Dili ran worriedly towards her father and brother standing near the throne chair, both were in some kind of a deep talk.

"Father!" she called. "What has happened?"

Frenlin and Thorin both turned to her. "Our people from the Iron Hills have come and asked for help." He then motioned to another dwarf, an elder one that Dili didn't notice at first.

"I am Gwain of the Iron Hills," the old dwarf introduced himself. He had a long brown beard that fell on to his bulging belly and his hair was gathered into a tight knot on the back of his head.

"And I am Dili, my lord," she said.

"My youngest," Thorin said to the dwarf.

"She is a tad taller than normal dwarves, Thorin. And pretty, too."

Dili was caught off guard by the compliment that she didn't really react at all. Her brother Frenli, though, was trying to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He then spoke. "Father, I must come with you," he said.

"Yes, you shall," Thorin agreed.

"Come?" asked Dili. "You are going to the Iron Hills?"

Thorin nodded. "They have encountered Orc attacks almost every night and they could no longer hold them off on their own. As the King, I have to be there."

"Well then I am coming with you, too," Dili said without second thoughts.

"No." It was an order, but for Dili, she only heard her father and not the King. A father who wants his daughter left but protected and safe instead of fighting off Orcs with him. And Dili knew enough to not disobey her father. At least not in the presence of a dwarf she doesn't know.

And so she kept quiet and said an obedient yes, which took both Thorin and Frenli by surprise. Frenli, especially, as he regarded her with a suspicious stare. But whatever it was he was suspecting about, he did not say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dili, I leave to you the safety of Erebor," Throin said to his daughter.

"Yes, father," Dili said.

"Frenli," Thorin called his son. "I do not think it's wise for you to leave Dili alone. I will leave you two the safety of Erebor."

"But father, you said—"

"I've made my decision," Thorin simply said and Frenli nodded obediently.

"Let's go," the King said and along with the rest of the dwarves, they left the castle grounds and set out to the Iron Hills. And when they were gone, Frenli ordered the guards to close the gate as he walked back inside the castle with Balin and Gloin, to make sure that Erebor is safe in the duration of Thorin's absence.

Dili was clutching hard the hem of her coat as she followed her brother, and Ori saw it. So he poked her as he motioned his head towards the pillars.

"What?" Dili whispered as they hid behind it.

"I feel you don't really want to be left behind," Ori said.

"Well, of course!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. "I want to fight beside with my father. I've never seen an Orc in my life. In fact I've never really been out there in a long time. So yes, I don't like being left behind."

Ori then leaned in a bit closer to her ear as he whispered, "I have a plan."

* * *

The plan was to follow her father into the Iron Hills without Frenli's knowledge. In short she's putting herself in big trouble. But Ori was willing to accompany her, so was Bofur. And together, they would journey to the Iron Hills.

Dili wanted to leave immediately but Bofur differed. He said it would be wiser to leave the next day at the break of dawn because Frenli is watching her. He had assigned guards to make sure she won't leave. Dili doesn't know whether to laugh sarcastically or be annoyed that her brother knows her well.

And so there she was, standing beside her brother on the tower with the guards as they look at the vast horizon. While Ori and Bofur were somewhere in the castle, trying to discover a way out.

"It's been a long time since father last left Erebor," Frenli said, without looking at her. "And it's ironic that he felt compelled to leave now that I am finally of age."

Dili looked at her brother understandingly. The air of the night was chilly but none of them feels cold. They were all filled with a boiling sense of responsibility. And what she plans to do would definitely enrage, disappoint and worry her brother. "You are strong and capable, brother. Do not start doubting yourself," she said.

Frenli turned and a look of understanding passed between them. For even though they are often on opposite ends, no one knows them better than each other, and there's no one they could trust more than the other.

He gave a low grunt and looked back at the vast but dark horizon spreading out before them. Their father and their men are somewhere down there, journeying to the Iron Hills.

"I'm impressed," he said. "I thought you would have fled the moment father left."

"How could I, when you have guards following me everywhere," she said.

He turned to her, but this time his face was serious. It was an expression that makes him look so much like their father, the look of a future king. "I just want you safe. I made a promise to father," he said.

Dili could see fear and worry in his eyes; fear for her. But if she don't go out there and do something, she'll never forgive herself.

"And what if you didn't," she asked. "Would you let me go?" She was taunting him, she knew that, and it was dangerous to taunt his brother when he's being serious. But he must know…he must know that whatever it is she would do, she would do it for their father and for herself, with or without his permission.

But instead of giving her an angry retort, Frenli sighed helplessly and said, "Whatever promise I made to father, that was mine to keep and yours to obey as you choose to. And I know that I cannot control your actions, Dili. No one could, not even father, try as he might."

His answer confused Dili. "What are you trying to say?"

To her great surprise, Frenli took her into his arms and gave her a fierce hug. "Go, if you must," he said.

As they pulled apart, she stared at him questioningly. "What do—"

"But take someone with you," his brother interrupted. Then Dili's eyes widened at the realization of Frenli's words. He chuckled. "Stay safe. And know that I'm going to wait for you here. As much as I want to keep you here, I know you'll never stop until you found a way to escape."

A tear fell to Dili's cheek in which Frenli hastily brushed away. "I never thought I could render my sister speechless." She just chuckled. "But be careful and come back. Dili, promise me, you will come back."

Dili nodded through the tears brimming from her eyes. "I promise." She then hugged her brother ferociously and kissed his cheek goodbye. "Thank you," was what she said before she left.

"Yer father is going to kill ye," said Balin.

Frenli turned to him and wondered how long he had been there. "No," he said and grinned slyly at the old dwarf. "Father is going to kill us both."

* * *

"Dwalin!" Dili yelled as she passed by the brusque dwarf into the hall.

Dwalin turned. "Yes, m'lady?"

"Have you seen Ori and Bofur's whereabouts?" she asked.

"In the kitchen."

"Thank you," and then she hurried. As she reached the kitchen she called them. "Ori, Bofur, did you find a way out?"

The two dwarves hurried to her side and nodded. "Of course. But we're not leaving until dawn, yes?" said Bofur.

Dili smiled. "No. We are going to leave now."

"But what about Frenli?" Ori asked.

"It's alright. He gave me permission." The two dwarves looked at her in surprise. "Now gather up foods as many as you can and then meet me at my room." She was at the door when she turned back around. "And please, bring weapons. We don't know what we would encounter in the woods."

At that Bofur grinned knowingly. "Oh you don't have to remind us, lass."

"We perfectly know," Ori added with an equal knowing grin. Of course, Dili thought. They were one of the dwarves that reclaimed Erebor with her father, and slain the dragon Smaug.

Once she reached her room, Dili immediately went to her bed and pulled a large box from under it. Inside were her arrows and she had taken as many as she can then stuffed them inside the quiver. When she was satisfied, she got up and took out a small box from her table drawer. A shiny black stone was inside it. Dili took it out and put it safely on an inside pocket of her coat.

A knock on the door alerted her. "Come in," she said. They could only be Ori or Bofur.

It was Bofur. "Are you ready, lass?" Dili nodded. "Good. Ori's down there. Come. Best to leave in the dark whilst the guards are battling sleep."

Dili chuckled softly as she picked up her weapon. "Otherwise what?"

"Otherwise…we'd get caught and young master Frenli might change his mind?"

She shook her head. "No, Bofur. Frenli knows why I have to follow our father. His only wish is for me to return safe here."

Bofur patted the young princess' back and said, "And you shall, m'lady. You shall."

And that was how Dili, the hidden Princess of the Lonely Mountain, left her sheltered life at Erebor in exchange for a bit of an adventure not knowing what she might encounter. But she wasn't the least bit afraid of the world. If anything else, she wanted to be a part of it. She wanted to be a part of something, just like how her heroes were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It has been two days since they left and her father is still too far away from them.

"I say we call it a night," declared Ori.

Dili looked at him in disbelief. "Ori, we can't stay here. We're not safe."

Bofur dropped their bag of food and sat on a nearby tree root. "Lassie, you've been saying that two days ago and yet we 'aven't met something that could threaten our safety, save for some angry rabbits who attacked you yesterday whilst you rest. And you've gone all shouting and running and shooting your arrows everywhere you almost hit Ori's arse," he finished with a chuckle.

"Yep," said Ori lying comfortably beside Bofur, as he put his bag behind his head. "Another inch and I would have demanded we go back to Erebor and declare you a danger to the whole middle earth. I bet my safe arse Azog would have been frightened by you."

"Or take you to his kingdom," Bofur added and the two burst out laughing. Dili scowled in irritation.

They've been teasing her ever since they've entered the forest and she started questioning everything they do. It was supposed to be her to lead their group but half a day away from Erebor, Bofur decided it's time he took charge.

She sat under a tree and let out a sigh. Her bow rest beside her. "Come on. You both know I'm inexperienced. I haven't been out here since…well since I nearly drowned on the river. And that was millennia ago." She removed her quiver and sat it beside her bow. She was exaggerating about the time of course, but it seemed like it. Now though, the forest seemed foreign to her.

"We do know, lassie," Ori said.

"And this journey will teach you something," Bofur added. "Or try and let it teach you something as it once did. For now, let's just stay here and rest."

Dili thought of it for a moment and then let out a tired yawn. "Alright. It wouldn't hurt to sleep for a while. But we resume at first light." She looked at the two dwarves who were lying side by side, sharing one huge blanket.

"Yes, now go to sleep m'lady," said Bofur.

She wrapped her coat around her tighter and leaned her back onto the tree. She will sleep but will keep a watchful eye.

"Dili?" said Ori.

"Yes Ori?"

"Do ye perhaps want to share a blanket?"

Bofur groaned and smacked him. "Ooof! What was that for?" Ori complained.

"Get to sleep," Bofur scolded.

Dili chuckled. "Thank you Ori but I'm good with me blanket."

"Oh, alright. Good night then, m'lady," the sweet dwarf said.

"Good night, Ori." And then the three of them slept soundlessly into the night. Dili sat still for a moment and looked around the dark forest as she listened to the strange howl of the wind. She can still remember when she was a child; she would find a way to trick his father's guards, sneak out of the castle and go onto Dale or the forest. And it was such a triumph everytime she could manage to not get caught.

Hunting had been her childhood—sometime accompannied by the some of the eleven dwarves or her brother. But she was most happy when she was alone, carrying her bow and arrow. Running wild and free gave her a sense of satisfaction. But that carefree life left her when she almost drowned on the river. If not for Frenli, she would have died. After that, she never went outside.

Dili took out the rune-stone from her pocket and grazed her fingers over its markings. She knows who it once belonged to. Her father shed a tear in front of her as she showed him the stone, as did the other dwarves. That's when she knew that the legend of Fili and Kili was true. And Dili fell asleep thinking about her brave and courageous cousins that she never got the chance to know.

* * *

A loud howl of an animal woke Dili up in the middle of the night. She immediately reached for her bow and stayed still, adjusting her eyes to the dark. If there's one thing she was thankful for being a young female dwarf it was her light speed, her sense of smell and her sharp eyes.

There was another howl, and another. She got to her feet and woke Bofur and Ori up.

"Bofur, Ori," she hissed, shaking them.

They both stirred and looked at her. "What is it?" Bofur asked.

Dili, who was looking around vigilantly said, "wolves." And then the two immediately jumped up.

"How long have we slept?" Ori asked. "Wolves, how many Dili?"

There were three consecutive howls and Dili stood up then turned around behind her. "Three. Possibly four. And they are approaching." She turned back to them with her eyes wide in excitement. "And fast. Get up! They are approaching fast. They're running!"

Bofur and Ori gathered their things and to Dili's order, they ran. They ran as fast and as hard as they can, as Dili looks behind to try and see the location of the wolves.

And to her mortification, a bubble of thrilled laughter escaped from her mouth. "How amazing is this?!" she shouted over the quiet forest as they ran.

"Are you mad?! We're being hunted by wolves. You don't know what you are talking about. You haven't even seen a wolf your whole life!" shouted Ori, but Dili just ignored her.

Another howl and Dili looked back. She saw something big move in the woods to their left, and then to her right. That's when she started worrying.

"Run!" she yelled as she saw a wolf appeared running fast after them. "RUN! They're fast. Climb the trees! I'll try and hold them off."

She slowed down and positioned her bow.

"What are you doing?!" Bofur said. Both he and Ori stopped on their tracks.

"What are _you_ doing?! I said climb up to the trees and I will follow you. I got this," she said and then fired an arrow on one of the wolves from her right as it jumped out of the woods ready to attack her. The arrow went straight into the wolf's eye and it fell back howling in pain.

She turned to her companions. "Go! This is an order!"

"No, it isn't!" yelled Bofur as he pulled out his sword, so did Ori.

Another wolf attacked them and Bofur and Ori went to kill it, while Dili shot another arrow to the howling wolf and killed it for good.

That's when she heard another two howls, and then another, and then another. "Bofur! Ori! Ruuunnn!" And they did. They ran for their lives.

"Climb up! We have to climb up!" Ori shouted. The three of them climbed hurriedly on a big sturdy tree but since Dili wasn't skilled at it, she slipped a few times until she fell to the ground.

"Dili!" Both Ori and Bofur yelled as two wolves jumped towards Dili.

A shot of an arrow stopped the other one before it reached her but the other one managed to bite her left arm and she let out a loud yell of pain. She was positive that it was her time, that she would be dead, and that the wolf had managed to cut her entire arm off. But then the wolf suddenly fell down and a mysterious man suddenly appeared as he shot another arrow onto the wolf's chest. But before she could ask who he is, her eyes turned hazy and she could feel herself falling. And after a while, she did, without knowing if Bofur and Ori were still alive, or if she would still wake up.

* * *

The sunlight hurt her eyes when she opened them. There were no trees and she wasn't in the forest anymore. Did she really die? Was her life that worthless and useless?

As the events of the night before slowly returned into her mind, she immediately got up but yelled out in agony as a shot of pain coursed through her left arm.

"Bofur? Ori?" she muttered. She couldn't speak for her throat was dry. For a while she laid there still, trying to move. "W-wher—" That's when she saw Ori and Bofur's faces as they sat next to her. She smiled, or tried to. "I am so…so-sorry. I wasn't able to save ye-er lives…a-and nn-now we're all d…dead."

"Oh Dili," Ori said as sniffed. "What are you talking about?"

Bofur touched her hand. "Dili, we're not dead. We're alive. And so are you."

Dili frowned in confusion. "But the…th-the wol—" she wasn't able to finish her sentence for she let out a series of coughs. "Wa—water," she managed to whisper.

Just then, an unfamiliar person filled her vision as he leaned down towards her and put his hand behind her head then carefully lifted her up.

Dili tried to keep her eyes open as she stared at the beautiful person in front of her but when she opened her mouth to ask who he is, he put something in her mouth and she felt water coming down to her throat. Water, she thought. He was helping her, whoever the man wass. And then before she could ever thank him, she fell asleep.

After a few hours she woke up howling in pain that was throbbing from her left arm. Her left arm, what has happened to it?

"It hurts!" she cried when the mysterious man—elf, she was certain now; those pointy ears, the straight red hair and fair blue eyes— touched her arm. "Do not touch me!" she yelled in protest.

"It's alright, lassie," Ori said. "He's here to help."

"I don't need help!" Dili yelled stubbornly.

The elf smirked. "She needs to cooperate if she wants to keep her life," he finally said. His voice was disdainful and Dili immediately hated her.

Bofur spoke to her. "Dili, you have to let him heal you. We have no time. You're losing too much blood. Your wounds are getting worse."

"It's alright," Ori assured her. "He's a good man."

"Well, I wouldn't really go that far as—" Bofur started to disagree but Ori smacked him. "Fine, fine. Alright. So, what now?" he asked her.

As far as she can comprehend what's happening, she was sure of these facts: she's not dead and an elf was probably the reason why. But her left arm was badly injured from the wolf's bite and she needs healing. But an elf helping a dwarf in danger and then save her again by showing his sacred healing ability was not what she was expecting.

She stared at the elf, studying him. "Why would we trust you?" she asked.

The elf narrowed his eyes curiously at her and said, "Because you are in desperate need and I'm the only help you can get at the moment?"

What he said annoyed her even more. But as much as she hates it, she had no choice. So after a moment of thought, she looked one last time at the elf and made a decisive nod.

"Bring the herbs to me," he said as he knelt beside her left arm. Then carefully he removed the blood soaked cloth that covered almost all of her arm and exposed her wounds to her for the first time.

Dili sucked in a breath as she started feeling nauseous as the sight of it. It was a bite wound. It left a large and deep wound to her arm. She had never seen something like that.

"It looked worse last night," the elf said. "You were lucky you have a thick coat or the wolf would have torn your arm off,"

"The wolf could have torn it off rather easily even with my thick coat. It was you who prevented it," she said. The memory of that night was coming back to her and she could remember his arrow flying towards the wolf's chest, as it released her arm. But to her dismay, she could not utter the words thank you. At least not yet.

"I could possibly not let it do that. You were quite good with your bow and arrow. How will you possibly wield your weapon with just one hand?" he said as he cleaned off dried blood from her arm with a clean cloth.

Dili looked at it and it looked like Ori and Bofur's blanket. She turned to them and smiled weakly. She was about to say thank you when the elf put something on her wound that made her jolt in pain as she cried in agony.

"Hold her down," the elf ordered and Ori immediately held her shoulders and Bofur held her feet.

"Aaargghh!" Dili cried out once again as the elf put another one of those herbs onto her open wounds. Dili gritted her teeth in agony as the elf covered her wound with his hand and started chanting something in his language that she couldn't understand.

She gazed at him as he repeated the words again and the pain in her wounds started subsiding, and she started feeling light but sleepy. The words were like a song in the woods back at Erebor; it felt as if the wind was singing to her.

With the last ounce of the strength she had, she managed to ask the elf for his name. The handsome elf smiled softly and said, "Vandiel."

"Vandiel," she repeated and then she allowed sleep to swallow her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What is happening to her?"

Vandiel looked at Ori and frowned about the dwarf's accusing tone. "She's lost consciousness."

"Why? What did you do to her?"

"Losing that much blood and enduring the agonizing pain is enough for anyone to lose their consciousness, Ori," Bofur answered for the elf. "Our Dili is a strong woman. She is going to get through this."

The elf didn't speak and just continued wrapping up a clean cloth on the female dwarf's wounds, but he silently agreed on what the dwarf with the hat said. The female dwarf- she's a brave one, putting her companions' lives over herself.

"Oi, elf."

Vandiel looked at Bofur. "Yes?"

"You're from Mirkwood, are you not?"

He knotted the first layer of cloth carefully and stripped another one from the rather large brown blanket before answering the question. "I am, yes, a Silvan Elf."

"What then are you doing out 'ere?"

"I was tasked to patrol on the nearby lands. If there are Orcs, Trolls or Goblins lurking around , threatening the peace in our land."

"And by chance you saw us running for our lives last night and immediately decided to help us?" Ori said, sitting beside Bofur.

Vandiel paused what he's doing and said, "I'd rather answer all your questions once the lady awakes. I can imagine she has a lot of questions herself," and resumed binding the cloth.

"So do you mean to stay until she does?" Ori asked.

"Yes," Vandiel replied and watched as Bofur and Ori exchanged a worried look. "Look, I understand that you don't trust me. I don't trust you too. But for her lady's sake we have to agree that it would be more wise were I to stay."

Both dwarves nodded but not after giving him a long look. Dwarves and Elves have long been hateful towards each other, Vandiel knows that. But in his hundreds of lives he had never understood the hostility. He loathed them especially after he saved his sister's life while she tried to save another; who was a dwarf. He knows how devastated she was and still is, she just doesn't let anyone see it. But he does.

"I've seen an elf heal someone before," Bofur said.

Vandiel looked at him without saying anything. But his curiosity was piqued.

"That elf saved his life and we were nothing but thankful," Bofur continued. "So it is not that I don't trust you."

"What is it then?" Vandiel asked.

"I will let you stay only because of her," he said, looking at the still unconscious Dili. "Because her life is far more important than any of us 'ere and I don't want to risk it."

* * *

Dili opened her eyes to only see the darkness, and she immediately panicked.

"Ori? Bofur?!" she called but they didn't answer. Dili started getting up but had a hard time doing it for her body felt heavy. It's as if there was an invisible rope tying her down to the ground she was lying.

"O-ori...Bof-ur, w-where are...you?" she struggled to get up but was eventually successful, and she looked around she realized the darkness was a result of the night, and that the only light was coming from the moon. "I am alive," she whispered to herself.

"Yes, you are," said a male voice.

Dili turned to see the male elf, Vandiel, sitting on the top of a huge rock.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"Out into the forest and near our land," he answered.

"_Your_ land?"

"Yes. You are in Mirkwood, after all."

"Oh... And how are my friends? Are they fine?" she asked worriedly.

Vandiel looked at her and said, "They are fine. Not a bite."

"Oh thank Durin," she muttered in which he chuckled. That earned him a glare. "Are you making fun of me elf?"

He jumped from the rock and landed down swiftly on the ground. "Perhaps" he said as he walked and sat next to her. "You're a funny little creature."

"I hate elves, and the only reason why I am talking to you is because you saved us from the wolves. In that, I owe you my life," Dili said through her teeth.

Vandiel grinned. "And you hate how in debt you are to an elf, of all people."

She didn't respond so he motioned to touch her left arm but she jerked it away. "What are you going to do?"

"Let me see your arm. Don't you want to see if my herbs have worked?" he asked. Vandiel reached for it and with gentle hands, carefully started to untie the knot. "Does it hurt if I do this?"

"N-no..." she said and he continued unwrapping the cloth. And when it was finally gone, Dili sucked in a surprised breath. Her wounds- her deep wounds- are now only scars.

"Is it still painful?" Vandiel asked and she looked at him.

"No," she said, her tone a mix of surprise and disbelief. "Not even a little."

Vandiel gave her a small smile. "Good."

The elf, Dili thought, had saved not only her life, but of Bofur's and Ori's. One thing she failed to do as their Princess. And she won't be able to sleep soundly at night without thanking him. "Mister Elf, you saved not only my life, but of my friends. And for that I thank you. Most graciously."

The elf's thick and perfect red eyebrows drew in confusion. "Mister Elf? I was sure you asked for my name before you went unconscious."

She looked away. "I would prefer to call you thus."

Vandiel half shrugged. "Alright. But allow me to call you Dili."

"If you must," she said.

"So, who are you, really?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I fail to see the reason why a female dwarf would venture into the forest with only two dwarves as her companions. Two _very_ strange dwarves, in fact."

"They are not strange. We are all strange creatures. None of us is like the other and because of that we must try and live peacefully, instead of trying to kill each other."

There was a long silence that passed between them as the night air blew into their way. And when Dili finally looked at Vandiel once again, she said, "You can call me Dili."

Vandiel smiled. "Then I must insist you call me Vandiel."

"In time, Mister Elf. And to answer you other query, we are on our way to the Iron Hills."

"Are you from there?"

She shook her head no. "I'm from Erebor."

"The Lonely Mountain."

"Yes. And lonely it really is."

"Are you planning to reside at the Iron Hills then?"

"No. The three of us are following my father. Lord Gwain asked for help. Orcs and Goblins have been attacking them and he fears they couldn't hold on much longer."

"So your father must be one of the leaders then? For the lord of the Iron Hills to ask him for help."

Dili chuckled softly. "You could say that. He's the king, you know."

The look of surprise in Vandiel's face made Dili broke out into laughter, in which woke Bofur and Ori up.

"Dili!" Ori exclaimed as he hurriedly got up from his sleep and ran to her side. He gasped once he saw how completely healed her wounds were. "How?"

"Elvish healing, Ori," said Bofur as he walked and sat next to Dili. "How are you, m'lady?"

Dili smiled. "I am fine."

Ori looked at Vandiel and said a heartfelt thank you.

Vandiel, however, couldn't still recover from the shock of discovering who Dili is. And as he continued to stare at her, he said, "You're Thorin Oakenshield's daughter? Thorin has a daughter?"

"I wouldn't lie about such a thing so yes, I am Dili Oakenshield-"

"The Hidden Princess, yes," he interrupted.

"Well not much hidden anymore, don't you think?"

Vandiel turned to Bofur as the dwarf's words came back to him. "You're one of Thorin's group that reclaimed Erebor, aren't you?" He then looked at Ori. "And you, too."

"Aye, laddie," Ori answered. "We were there."

Silence ensued. None of them spoke. It was a dark time.

"Where is my bow?" Dili said, breaking the silence.

"Here," Bofur said as he handed back her weapon.

She examined it for a while and then said, "we resume our journey at the first light of the morning."

Bofur and Ori both nodded, but Vandiel disagreed. "You have tor rest."

"I have, Mr. Elf. With your help. But we have to find my father soon."

Vandriel watched the young dwarf's face. There is no hesitation nor hint of fear in her voice as she said it. Despite of what she knows, she's still not completely healed for the wolves that attacked them weren't ordinary wolves.

And there's only one way he could prevent them from leaving.


End file.
